


Window Breeze

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is a sleeping furnace that Lucy refuses to peel herself away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually posted non-prompt fic in so long so this is kinda weird haha. I should finish more stuff.

Lucy inhales deep, fills her lungs with the scorching warmth of Natsu's smell, and when she exhales she feels like she's breathing fire all over his back.

She's sweating and her arms and thighs are stuck to Natsu's skin but she doesn't dare let go, not now that the air is calm and there's no need to rush. Happy snores softly behind her, sprawled out on the pillow that was hers before she traveled onto Natsu's during the night. By now she knows how Natsu's swaddles himself in heat, that he likes the windows closed at night but he'll concede to having them be open when it's two against one on the matter.

Lucy thinks about moving, or at least adjusting her breasts in her shirt to attempt to reduce the sweat building up between and under them. She's also just so tired, it's hard to care about boob sweat and how her underwear is riding up, so why bother.

Nastu grumbles something in his sleep, a rumbling growl that Lucy can feel through his back. Lucy smiles as he starts to say patches of words that sort of make sense together, and she suspects he's dreaming about fighting Gray again.

He might be losing in this dream, from all the grunts and displeased tone of voice he's rambling in. Lucy moves as carefully as she can, trying not to disturb the dragon in her arms or the cat by her head, and presses her lips on Natsu's cheek. "You've got this," she murmurs, sounding more tired than she thought she was, "I believe in you."

Natsu calms, just a bit, and Lucy settles back against him, taking in his warmth and all the sticky sweat it produces. She can feel the breeze from the windows behind her as she starts to drift back to sleep, glad to have the cool comfort easing her back to rest.


End file.
